Saga Adou
Saga Adou is a fictional character from the Gundam Build Fighters Try anime. Personality & Character Saga is an arrogant and condescending individual, usually berating his opponents in battle. He's shown a sadistic nature in battle, tearing apart his opponents Gunpla with glee. Saga enjoys the thrill of a challenge, therefore he prefers to fight strong adversaries. He has a naive mind set of "Weak ones lose, strong ones win" when it comes to a battle, believing that's all there is to it, as seen when breaking up the argument with Yuuma and Minato in episode 21. History Two years ago, Saga challenged Yuuma Kousaka to a Gunpla Battle and brutally defeated him. Saga questions if Yuuma really did learn from the former World Champion and commented that he had no talent as a Gunpla Fighter. Saga made his full début when he battled Team White Wolf who were supposed to be fighting Team Try Fighters in a friendly match. Saga destroyed their Gunplas with ease, he was then ambushed by an enraged Yuuma who attacked him and vowed to get his revenge. However, Saga told Yuuma he doesn't remember him as he has battled thousands of opponents so it is hard to remember all of them. He then defeated the Lightning Gundam and had to face Fumina and Sekai who wanted to help Yuuma. Saga was impressed With Sekai, but he blocked Sekai's strongest attack and defeated him and Fumina. Saga then prepared to end the battle but was stopped by the arrival of the PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior and Meijin Kawaguchi. Saga jumped at the chance to fight Meijin, so he fired his Pistols but Meijin deflected all the shots. He then launched his Fangs but they were also destroyed by Meijin. Saga then prepared his ultimate attack, but Allan Adams aborted the battle as Saga was about to have his Gunpla destroyed. Saga got angry that his coach stopped the fight, but Allan told him he can't win. Later, Saga was talking with Wilfrid while still annoyed at his battle being stopped but Wilfrid told him that he of all people would know he would of lost. Saga was then seen sparing with Wilfrid but the battle went over the time limit, Wilfrid told Saga he should rest as his Fangs were moving sluggishly as his wrist was injured. Saga was next seen boarding his coach home but before that he was once again confronted by Yuuma and was told to remember his name as it is the name of the man who will defeat him, Saga complied and said he will remember it but not to disappoint him. Saga was later seen during a team brief where Shia had fixed his Gunpla and Wilfrid's, Saga told Shia he was grateful and he can fight as recklessly as he wants as she will continue to fix it for him but Shia told him flattery wouldn't work on her. Gallery Saga.Adou.full.1819195.jpg Trivia *Saga Adou could be based upon Ali al-Saachez from Gundam 00, with his arrogance and his fight hunger. Both also used Gundams equipped with GN Fangs.